mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 61: Steak'em and Tubes
"Steak'em and Tubes" was originally released on June 27, 2011. Description There a lot of important, history-making events going on around this big, blue world of ours, and we'll be entirely damned if we're going to talk about any of them. No, instead we're talking about much more topical things, like if the Matrix is real. Suggested Talking Points Steaker's Dozen, Slarshed and Dumpst', Not Like This, Electric Neil, Love and Dentistry, The Cap'n and The Gorilla, Hip-Hop Steamboat, President Haggar Outline 04:59 - I love my girlfriend, but she keeps eating off my plate when she has perfectly good food in front of her. She'll order what she wants, and then she looks longingly at what I've got until I ask if she wants a bite. How do I put a stop to this without sounding like a selfish jerk? -- Hungry Like The Wolf 09:17 - I was wondering if you could help me out with a friend of mine. I like this guy a lot, but he has to make it known that he's a vegetarian. He usually doesn't mention it around close friends; however, I've noticed that whenever he's communicating to new people one of the first things he says is that he's a vegetarian. I want to tell him he's being a snob, that no one cares what he's puts in his mouth, only what comes out. Whenever I bring it up, he lashes out at me and thinks I'm attacking him. Is he really being a snob, or am I just overthinking it? Help me brothers! -- Mr. Bigsby 14:23 - Y - Sent in by Gabe Geson, from Yahoo Answers user Pat, who asks: Is the matrix real and is it possible? simple question argued answer is "the matrix" real and are we biological batteries? and is the human body capable of producing enough energy to power and entire world of machines if there were 6 billion of us? and if so how would we get out, self-substantion (suicide) or is there some1 that could free us (red pill), please take this question SERIOUSLY no sarcasm or blatant humor thank you. 21:37 - Hey brothers, recently a girl I knew back in middle school asked me on Facebook and invited me to her small birthday gathering she is having this weekend, in where there will be a bunch of people I haven't seen since we were kids, and probably are more accomplished with their lives than me. Should I make up some awesome backstory of what I've been doing all these years? -- Neil 29:00 - I'm 28, he's 36, and we've been living together for seven months. I choose to sleep naked because I don't like the restrictive feeling of clothes while I sleep. He chooses to sleep in shorts and t-shirts. I disrobe right before crawling into bed at night, and then walk directly into the bathroom in the morning. the problem is I think he is too used to seeing me naked. Our sex life has slightly declined, seducing him doesn't work like it used, and I get the overall feeling that he is less excited to see my body. I wonder if sleeping naked has affected this. If this is true, and I have exposed myself too much, is there anything I can do, or is it all downhill from here? -- Too Bare Or Not Too Bare 34:04 - Y - Sent in by Chuck Jones, from Yahoo Answers user Patrick, who asks: Questions for my dental hygienist? I am going to be getting my teeth cleaned soon by my ridiculously hot dental hygienist and i want to ask somethings, if you were asked these questions what would your answer be and how do you think she will react. 1. Can i have the pair of gloves and the mask you used on me? 2. Can i have a pair of new gloves and what kind of gloves are they? 3. Would you please check in the back to see if you have any pink gloves or mask you could use? 4. Do you have to wear a mask? 5. Will you surprise me with the prophy paste flavor? 6. Instead of using a mirror to hold back my cheek, will you use your glove finger? 7. Will you preform an extra/ intra oral and TMJ exam? 8. Will you use a toothbrush instead of the polisher? 9. Can I add you on Facebook? 41:45 - MZ - Personal message from Matt, Tony, Franco, and Sean. Personal message from Jennifer. 46:00 - Money Zone jingle sung by Travis 48:25 - Since splitting up with my girlfriend two years ago, I've been focusing on running my business and spending time with friends. I'm 23 years old, and I have ambitions and goals I would like to achieve. Should I be looking for a relationship (most of my friends are engaged), or just carry on doing me and wait for someone to come along? -- Undecided In The UK 53:04 - Y - Sent in by Ryan M, from Yahoo Answers user BX, who asks: Should obama try to change his image by wearing body armor and showing the world he is ready for action? obama just does not seem to look presidential enough and his policy on troop withdrawals are making him look soft. 9:39 - Housekeeping 65:27 - FY - Sent in by Cal, from Yahoo Answers user Raymond, who asks: Does this story sound too cliche? Male lawyer, plus female cop, plus friction between the two, plus murder, plus mystery? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Cal Category:Jingle Category:Barack Obama